Alice's Opinion
by ifyourebored
Summary: What would Alice think while her brother contemplates on leaving her best friend, Bella during New Moon?
1. Alice Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters, nor do I pretend to. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

**Author's note:** I was just randomly thinking one day about how Alice would react to Edward's complete misery while he's deciding to leave Bella. I LOVE reviews! (Good or bad.)

I had no control over what happened yesterday. There was nothing to be foretold or a way to avoid it. It was a lack of decision; therefore, it never could have been predicted. Jasper's attack was just that – it was a reaction. It's what we are, after all, we're a threat to every part of society no matter how tamed we think we are. I've never seen Jasper like that, even after the many deaths he had caused in the last decades. To him – he was not only a monster to humans, but also a menace to a brother that he loves with every ounce he's capable.

The only thing predictable that night was the place Jasper was headed for after the mishap. I wouldn't try to stop him. I'd miss him, of course, because I literally couldn't spend a day without hearing his voice or putting my arms around his silky white skin and knotting my fingers in his hair. I'd kiss every scar on his body if it made him feel like he was worth something again. All his confidence in the last couple of years is shot to hell now. We'd have to start from scratch. I'd do anything for him to just understand that no one is upset at him, even Edward.

Edward, who is upstairs at this very moment tracing his steps, back and forth, back and forth, while scratching his head in agony. He wasn't mad at Jasper. Nobody was. We all were there at one point – we had all suffered with ravenous eyes at the one person we wanted to kill at that very moment, but couldn't – wouldn't give into the murderous temptations even though that blood was calling our names. Edward would never forgive himself. Ever. No matter what Bella had told him last night, the begging would never be enough for him if he were serious in his actions. They were scattered. The decisions to leave or stay were all over the place, just flashes of color in my head. I wasn't necessarily trying to "eavesdrop", but it was like he was screaming and I couldn't help but look. The very thought of him asking us to pick up ourselves and relocate made me sick to my stomach. For once, I had wished that I could vomit if it would take the uneasiness and pain away.

Bella is my sister, in every way. Although, Rosalie tried to hold that title with a very strong grip, she would never be able to fill the shoes of Bella. I had a very strong connection with her. She was stubborn, but easy to please. She had made my brother a man and I would be forever indebted to her for that very reason.

I heard a shuffle and a loud bang as Edward threw things across his room upstairs. Enough was enough. I skipped out my bedroom and was at his door in a matter of seconds.

"Go away, Alice." Edward hissed.

I opened the door anyways. "Edward, you've got to calm down or the house will be torn to shreds. I don't think Esme would like that very much."

"I'm not in the mood for your teasing, Alice. Get out."

Yikes. "Look, I know last night was…eventful…" I searched my head for the right words. "Bella is fine. Jasper says he's sorry. I know it was hard to see your very own brother snapping at the reason for you existence, but nothing honestly happened."

"And next time? When Bella falls and scrapes her knee, we can all just pray that no one tries to take a bite out of her?" Always so melodramatic.

"You can't leave, Edward. You know that right? She'll never forgive you."

He rolled his eyes. "Humans don't have a very good memory. She'll be over it in a couple months if I'm lucky."

"You're being serious?" I was truly baffled by this accusation. "She'll never forget…Bella isn't like everyone else. I've seen the future, and so has she. You can't expect her to honestly forget that she had decided to become a vampire. You don't forget that kind of stuff."

"Right. Get out. Now." He pushed me out and slammed the door.

_You're honestly insane. You could never hurt her like that._

I slid down the banister and out that backdoor. I couldn't get the image of Bella on her knees, with tears streaming down her face, and her chest rising and falling as she begged him not to go. She would continue to sob even as he left. She would be in a state of depression for months, years even. My best friend, so sad with no one to turn to, and I couldn't do one goddamn thing about it. How selfish could Edward be? I hope to God he had heard that.


	2. Alice Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know that the "vision" wasn't the one in New Moon. I did that intentionally as if Edward had not made his decision and he was debating on how to go about the process.

The night had gone by slowly and dully, mainly because I had no one to hold. I couldn't see the exact time Jasper would make his way back to Forks – because he didn't even know his plans. Such an annoyance, if you ask me. I hoped that working on my little pieces of artwork would help pass the time, but I eventually gave up on that and headed outside for a relaxing run. Maybe I'd pass something that even looked remotely appetizing. Probably not.

How long would this go on? I had only spent one night with Edward being apart from Bella and I already couldn't stand the vibe he's giving off. I couldn't imagine him for the next century. What would we do without seeing our family complete again? I wanted to completely break down and cry. Again, I wished my tear ducts that worked. It would be nice to have a good sob fest. It had only been a matter of seconds for everything to turn upside down. The one thing Edward had worked for was to keep Bella safe, and I couldn't get the image of him crouching over her body out of my head. It was so hard for him to fight off his own brother, but he did it – for her. He would do anything for her, including leaving.

After a 10 mile run, I decided that I should probably head back to talk things over with Edward about all the images filtering through my head. He was upstairs lounging on his couch with his eyes closed and his headphones on. They were blaring.

_Edward. _

He looked up and attempted to smile. I crossed the room and sat down on the floor next to him. He sat up and took off his headphones.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" I fidgeted with my fingernails. I never fidget. For the first time in a long time, I was completely over the top nervous. If my sweat glands worked, I would have been drenched.

"You know if I had made that decision, you'd be the first to know." He teased.

I looked down sadly and let out a breath of air, while strands of my hair fell into my eyes. "Don't joke." I mumbled softly. I let him see my memories of Bella blushing as he kissed her and the way she shivered when he brushed his fingertips across her translucent skin.

He chuckled. I exhaled. Just then, I froze and closed my eyes.

_I saw the forest where Edward stood, and his back was to me. Bella was leaning against a tree while she gripped her chest. "Edward. Don't do this. You can't leave me." She walked toward him as he took a step backward. She looked completely helpless. Her face had gone pale white and the brightness in her eyes dropped. "I'm in love with you. You can't do this." _

_He lightly touched her arm. "You'll recover." He coldly tried to reassure her. She launched forward, bounding herself to his torso. She pressed her cheek against him as her pools of tears collected on his stiff shirt. He stood there, completely motionless, like nothing had fazed him at all. It was a complete nightmare to watch. _

_"Bella, I'm not taking you with me." He spat at her. Her arms dropped back at her side as she fell to her knees. He was gone. _

I looked up at him to see if had caught that, but he didn't stir. I knew he had so I pushed myself up off the floor and shut the door behind me.


	3. Alice Chapter 3

**Author's note: **This was and extremely hard chapter for me to write. I was trying to really feel what it would have felt for Alice and Edward: the complete and total loss. Oh, it was awful! I got a little teary-eyed a few times! But anyhow, please review. It is always so helpful and I love getting feedback! That's what I write for! I need to know if you guys think I should continue to write with the whole reunion or just call it quits for now. Thanks!

Carlisle was fluttering around his office downstairs when I knocked. "Come in." It was barely a whisper, but I twisted the doorknob. "What's going on, Alice?" His forehead wrinkled as he urged me to hear what I had to say.

"I'm worried about him." I spoke. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was uneasy and full of questions.

He exhaled and folded his hands across the desk. "We all are, Alice. I have to ask though, are you worried for Edward more or are you going insane over the thought of losing Bella?" That struck a chord.

Of course it was about Edward – right? He was, after all, my closest family member that I confided in the most. I sighed.

"I can't even picture my life without her, let alone his." I confessed.

"Funny. I can't either. Edward is going to do what he has to do, even if it hurts him. That's what I find most admirable about him. He is devoted to her safety, even if it means letting his own happiness rot away." Carlisle looked up at me with a reassuring grin. "We'll be alright."

"She won't. She'll be a mess. Why isn't anyone thinking of this? She'll be lost without him, without us. I'm honestly scared for her, Carlisle. Can't you just stop him? He's not thinking clearly and you know that!" I nearly shouted these words as my vision of Edward gliding down the stairs silenced me.

He burst into the room, as I had predicted, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's enough, Alice." He stood close to my face with dark, hungry eyes. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, to calm him down, and tell him that he didn't have to leave her. I wanted to soothe him, and let him think through everything so he would make a rational decision. He didn't have to push his only source of hope away from him. He was drowning in his agony already. He was completely submerged under with no way of kicking to the top. I wanted to embrace him and let him know that I was here for him. He would probably push me away at an instance. It was the thought that counts, and he would know.

_I could see him running to her house and climbing the wall into her bedroom. Pushing the covers down and I could feel the warmness of her skin in my vision. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her cheeks frantically and traced her collarbone with his fingertips. She would gasp in delight and pull herself to leave no gap between any body parts. Her eyes would tear up and she would faintly call his name in his ear and it would drive him absolutely crazy. But as soon as the vision became dominant, it went completely black. _

"Can I talk to you? Alone." He grabbed my arm and rushed me out of Carlisle's office, out the back door, and into the thick of the wooded area around our house; just far enough for the others to not hear our mumbles. "You don't get it. I think I need to explain myself more clearly."

We sat down in the leaves as they covered my legs. I stared at him intently waiting for him to begin. His look of frustration made my cold, hard heart shatter into pieces. He was completely broken.

"I can't do this with you not backing me up. You have no idea how hard it is for me to even dream up a way to tell her that I'm leaving and not coming back." He sighed and let his head droop to his chest.

_Edward.... _"I'm sorry." I sighed. I couldn't let him be alone. No matter what I stood for, or whatever I wanted the future to hold…it wasn't my decision to make. I could fight him no longer and we both knew this. It was one way or another now. He would leave, or he would forever feel as a menace in her life.

"Thank you." He brushed his hair back and clenched his jaw. "Last year, I would never have thought I would even be in a situation like this. I'm only mad at myself of course, I could never be mad at her for such things. It was always frustrating to me, the whole silent mind thing. Not anymore, I wouldn't do anything to take back the past 6 months, except take the pain away from her. I can't imagine not seeing her blushing cheeks or feeling her skin burning against mine. I may very well lose my mind."

"I know." What else was there to say? I knew he'd lose his mind, and he would never forgive himself for what he was about to do. He'd never forgive himself for the tears that she would shed for him, or the days she'd spend in bed with the blinds closed. He shivered at my thoughts.

"So that's it then? I can never see my best friend again?"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I can't have you coming to school today. You have to understand that a clean break would be best in this situation." He said.

"You're wrong, but I respect you. I'll see you when I see you then. I guess I'll be heading toward Denali to catch up with Jasper. He'll be interested to hear what you have decided." I got up and brushed off my jeans and combed my fingers through my pixie cut.

"Tell him that it was nothing that he did, will you?" He got up as well and we headed toward the house.

"Of course." I steered off into a different direction. He gave me a stern look. _She won't even know I'm there, but I have to see her one last time._

I ran until the woods started to thin and her house was now into my view. I leaped gracefully into her window and landed with a small sound and held my breath. Nothing. She looked so vulnerable in the shadows that were cast by the moon. Her hair was covering half of her face as she inhaled and exhaled, in a deep sleep. I sat very lightly on the edge of her bed and pushed the hair behind her ear. This was the only goodbye I was going to get and she had no idea what was to be expected for the new day.

"Bella." I whispered so faintly that no one but a vampire would be able to hear me. "Bella, I'm going to miss you. You'll always be my best friend and my sister. I will always love you. Take care of yourself, and Charlie. He'll need you to be strong." I bent down and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Her heart fluttered a little and I had one last glance of her peaceful face, as I glided out the window and back toward the house.


	4. Alice Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Did anyone like this chapter? It wasn't the most exciting, but I feel it had to happen for the lead-up. Let me know what you think, please. I love knowing what people think. I can get discouraged if I don't hear responses. Thank you for reading!!

Back at the house, everyone was scrambling around to get things packed. I dreaded heading for my closet. I had seen Jasper coming home to help out with things once Carlisle had told him our plans, and so there he was, sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, as I jumped onto his lap. I kissed him up and down his neck and then planted one on his lips, finally pushing him back onto the bed and hovering over him. "I've missed you."

He smiled and kissed me again. "You have no idea." We lay next to each other for a couple hours talking about the news with Edward and how the Denali sisters were doing. We talked about how we were going to have to settle into a new school and learn more people's names; this was something that we did not like doing. Rosalie had made such a huge fuss about starting over in high school again since they had just graduated.

"I'm sorry that I've made you sad." He tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at me with such apologetic eyes.

"Don't say that. Nothing is your fault. I'm not sad. I have you. How could I ever be sad?" I pulled his hand behind my waist and pulled myself closer to him.

"You're sad. I can feel it. That's one thing you can't get away with. I know that you're going to miss Bella. I feel completely awful." He whispered.

"Jasper, stop it right now. This has nothing to do with the other night. He would have made a decision to leave or turn her sooner or later. Now don't be like this. I love you. You are what makes me happy. I will miss Bella, of course, but I can look past that if you promise to just stay with me." I kissed his jaw line and he mumbled his agreement.

The next few hours were a pain. We were all trying to decide when to leave, how to leave, to wait for Edward, to not wait for Edward. We all felt panicked and saddened. Carlisle hated that he had to leave his job, and Esme didn't want to leave her beautiful home that she had spent years on making it look alive. Out of all the homes we've had, this one is the one with the most value. It was the one to finally bring us together. Sure, we'd been together for years, but we'd never really acted like a family till recently. I think it was mainly for Bella, though I wouldn't say it all had to do with her, just a majority. I loved the layout; the flow and openness of it fit us perfectly.

I glanced over at the grand piano and immediately wanted to break down. He wouldn't play again after this, I was sure of that. He needed a reason, and for now, the reason for him to live was over with. He was leaving that all behind. In 16 minutes, Edward would take Bella in the woods behind her house and tell the love of his life that he was leaving. I had to pretend I was gone. She would want to see me, at least I had hoped that, but he told me it was for the best. I agreed, but I knew that would hurt her more. Her whole family was being taken from her. She had finally found her place in the world and it was being ripped from her hands. She was helpless, and so was he.

I had put all of my suitcases in the trailer we had rented, shut the doors and locked it. I stood in front of the white house and looked up. I would miss this. I would miss the way the trees had cleared around our little life we had made for ourselves. I would miss coming home from a hunt to see Bella curled up in a ball on the couch while Edward put pieces of certain tunes together for her. I would miss seeing Jasper sprawled across our bed reading a book that was so old and covered with dust. I would miss Esme and Carlisle swinging on the wrap around porch talking about new patients, or old ones that have passed on.

I felt a hand touch the small of my back and turned around to see my love towering over me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in. My face crushed against his chest and I let out a sigh. I realized at once that it wasn't the house that made it feel like home, it was this. This moment, wherever it would happen, was home. Jasper's arms were where I wanted to stay forever. I didn't care about how big my closet was, I'd take this over a walk-in any day.

"Ready to go?" He murmured against my hair.

I shrugged.

He led me to the car and opened the door for me. Before I was able to get in, he lifted me onto the hood and stepped forward to kiss me. I would never get used to this; the tingling sensation that was sent up my spine every time would never leave me. I could deal with this if I had him. I was sure of that.

The white house disappeared from sight, as the winding road took us to the next chapter in our lives.

**Author's Note: **The next few chapters, I felt had to happen for you to get the feel of New Moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**October.**


	6. Chapter 6

**November.**


	7. Chapter 7

**December.**


	8. Chapter 8

**January.**


End file.
